King Vegeta Meets Bulma Briefs: A/U: DBP
by Goten's Sex Slave
Summary: For those of you who have been reading DBP- the abraca saga, this is an a/u where Sakura had been captured and Freiza had been destroyed using the Queen's ring. For those of you who haven't been reading, I will provide a summary for you in the form of a


What if the Saiyan Ring hadn't been stolen by the Demi-Saiyans?  
  
King Vegeta stood on the balcony of his palace overlooking the planet named after his family. He would soon need to find an heir to the throne. His family depended on it. He thought of times as a child, the toys he got from the foreign ambassadors. On one such occasion, he was destroying the toys the ambassador from Trujin gave him and he heard a siren. He went into the passageway to see a girl about his age. She was holding a small ring. He knew that ring. It was the one his father said would someday save the planet. He had looked into her eyes and ordered her to give him the ring. She had refused. He demanded again stating "I am your prince, I command you give me that ring!" She ran from him. He told his father, but he had pushed him aside. The man who began the raid was taken into custody. His name was Shoran Li, an elder from the Demi-Saiyans. His father had banished the Demi-Saiyans from the planet and anyone else who shows powers even remotely like them are killed by  
the King personally.  
  
The king's advisor steps out and announces that it is time for the trial. A human was captured on planet Namek. Searching for the Namekain Dragon Balls. The Saiyan army was also looking for them and when asked to relinquish them, he refused, saying that he had the right to look for them. On Planet Vegita, you have no rights unless the king appoints them to you, and King Vegeta isn't about to stoop to the level of a human. He followed his advisor into the throne room.  
  
"Bring in the prisoner." He spoke in the language of his planet, though he was fluent in over 20 languages. The guards carried the prisoner in and dropped him at his feet. Wait- this human in a woman. She was a foolish human woman who dared to challenge the most powerful race in the universe. He wondered how she could have managed space travel, more or less the defiance of his troops. "Speak your name, human."  
  
"My name is Bulma Briefs," she stated with a shake of her blue hair, "and I have done nothing to you..."  
  
"Silence, _woman. I have only asked your name, not your life story. How do you plead?"  
  
"I plead not guilty, your highness." She snapped at him. She looked so pitiful, smudged up with dirt, her hair a mess and her hands shackled behind her back, but she still defied the king with her words.  
  
"I like a woman who can hold her own." King Vegeta stood and approached the human. He ran his hand down the side of her smudged face, only to be bit at. "Oh, still defiant, eh? I have plans for you." He spoke to his guards in his native language. Bulma had no idea what they were saying. He shouted at them and they complied by bowing slightly and approaching her. They hoisted her up between them and carried her away. Vegeta stood watching her go with crossed arms and a sadistic smile on his face.  
  
Bulma was carried to a small room where she was instructed to clean up. She was unshackled and she complied, to the point of washing her hair and face. She dried her hair and brushed it smooth. She was then escorted to another room. It was a very elaborate bedroom. She knew it was a man's room by the assorted items scattered about on the table and chair, a hip holster for a hunting knife, a bottle of cologne, and some pictures of leaders from other distant planets. This is the king's room. The king walked into the room and dismissed his guards.  
  
"I wanted to question you in private. I have heard rumors of a leak in security around here. So, why were you on Namek? How did you get there?"  
  
"I built a space capsule. On Earth, I own a corporation that produces capsules that turn into useful items. I was on Namek searching for the Namikan Dragon Balls. I had already collected the Earth's Dragon Balls with help from my present husband." The king noticed the rings on her hand for the first time. Rings were a symbol of love and "marriage" on Earth. "I came with his friend, Master Roshi. What have you done to him?"  
  
"He is on his way home." He poured a drink for himself, he offered one to her, but she refused. "You will spend the night here, tomorrow, you will go home."  
  
"Good. My family is probably waiting for me."  
  
"You have children as well?"  
  
"Yes, a son and a daughter."  
  
"Go back to your cell. If I want to speak to you, I will notify you."  
  
"Yes, your highness." She was escorted back to her cell by guards.  
  
Vegeta sat on his bed, unable to sleep, that night. What was it about this human? What kind of power did she have over him? Her name sounded so familiar. Maybe he had known her in a past life. Or a life that could have been... His mind strayed to the raid once more. What if the ring had been stolen? Would he have gotten to meet this blue-haired woman? His mind would not quiet itself, so he went for a walk down the corridors. He aimlessly walked for about fifteen minutes when he found himself stopping in front of the prison. He went in and searched through the sea of murderers, thieves, and aliens to find the human he seeked subconsciously. He leaned on the bars of her cell and spoke in a voice just loud enough to wake her. "What are their names?" He crossed his arms.  
  
"What? Whose names?"  
  
"Your family, what are their names?"  
  
"Well, my husband is Yamcha, my kids are Trunks and Bra. Why do you want to know?"  
  
"No reason, but what kind of names are Trunks and Bra?"  
  
"I don't know, they're just names, they can be changed." She seemed so familiar to him. Those names; he felt he knew them. They talked for another hour or so about Earth. To Vegeta, it sounded like bliss. He asked many questions.  
  
"Is there war on Earth?"  
  
"Yes, unfortunately. In fact, there is a war there right now. A man trained warriors to be suicide bombers. He killed thousands of people."  
  
"What is suicide?"  
  
"It's when you kill yourself. If you are a suicide bomber, you take your own life with others. These men got onto airplanes and smashed them into buildings. When the buildings collapsed, they killed thousands of people who were still inside."  
  
"What a waste. Humans are cracked. Why would anyone in their right mind do that?"  
  
"That's what we are trying to figure out."  
  
Vegeta rose from his position on the floor. "You will be sent home in a few hours, try and get a little sleep." He left her alone with her thoughts. He seemed so familiar to her. Maybe from a past life, or maybe she saw someone who looked like him on Earth. She thought of her family, little Trunks, with his black hair and his father's eyes, and Bra, with her purple hair and glasses. Maybe she could have made one decision differently, and she could have been queen of a race like this one, but she was happy right where she was. Yamcha was great, he was the strongest man she had ever met, besides Master Roshi. Of course, Master Roshi studied Kamesennin. But she couldn't stop thinking about this king, how much he reminded her of someone she knew, but she couldn't place it.  
  
The next morning, King Vegeta called her into the throne room for sentencing. He sat on his throne and thought long and hard while he awaited her arrival. He knew he must send her home, but he still had so many questions. When she arrived, he straightened up in his chair.  
  
He stated something in his language so that everyone but Bulma would understand. He repeated it in English: "Bulma Briefs, from the planet Earth, I sentence you to banishment from this planet. You will be sent home this afternoon in one of our capsules. I bid you goodbye from planet Vegita." He walked out of the room, cape flowing behind him. He stormed to his room and sat down on the bed. He was so angry with himself for not getting to know her better.  
  
Bulma breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the verdict from the king. She was surprised when he stormed out of the room so suddenly, though. What had she expected? She didn't know. All she knew was that she was going home, and the king was going to be out of her life forever.  
  
**Epilogue**  
  
The king looked down at his son, fresh from the nursery. The traditional genetic pairing had created him. The most perfect saiyan prince in a millenium. He was expected to pick a name for him. He chose the only name he could think of at the time. "Welcome to Planet Vegita, Trunks." The baby cooed in his father's arms and snuggled down to sleep. Vegeta watched him as he slept and thought of the visitor from Earth once more. He thought of the question that weighed heavily on his mind: "What if...?"  
  
**End*** 


End file.
